Not as strong as you think!
by fangirlmegss
Summary: Grace has gone to New York but what happens when something happens to Connie that changes her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day... The day that Grace would be taken away to New York. Connie couldn't stand the thought of her baby being millions of miles away and hardly seeing her. She had to make the most of these final few hours with her. She decided that she would make Grace's favourite breakfast pancakes and nutella. Grace was so tired but was excited to be seeing a new part of the world. Connie wasn't too sure about her decision, she knew what Sam was like, he could get super angry, abuse her and treat her badly but she said nothing. She didn't want her past to be revealed. She ran her fingers over the scars on her arm, nobody should ever go through what she did. Grace had walked downstairs by now with a big smile on her face and Connie quickly rolled her sleeve down,

"Morning baby, i made your favourite!" said Connie!

"Yay, thanks mom!" replied Grace.

They both tucked into their pancakes when Connie got a text from Audrey. It said...

Hiya Connie, i just wanted to tell Grace that i'll miss her so much. Unfortunately i have an appointment so can't be there when she leaves but i hope she has a safe flight to America and has fun with Sam!

Connie quickly replied before finishing off her pancakes. She went upstairs and changed into a white lace skater dress and black heels, she did her make up as perfect as possible and curled her hair. She went downstairs to check on Grace who was sat happily listening to her music. Connie smiled and walked into the kitchen and checked her phone, *1 missed call ~ Zoe* She wasn't really interested in what she had to say but still listened to the message she had left,

Hi Connie, i just wondered if it's possible if you could come into work later today. We've got a lot of staff off ill and could really do with the extra pair of hands. Don't bother replying just turn up if possible. Thanks!

Connie didn't know whether to go into work or not so she decided to choose later. She went over to Grace and told her to go and get changed. She came down a white dress and black flats, just like her mom. She had light make up on and had put her hair into a messy bun. She was perfect, all Connie wanted was for her baby to stay home with her, she would be lost without her. Grace was ready to go, all Connie had left was pictures. It was nearly time for Grace to go so they went outside and put the cases in the car. Connie gave Grace the biggest hug ever and then they both got in the car. It took around an hour to get to the airport and Connie made sure Grace got through without any worries and then it was left in the hands of the airport staff. The tears were rolling down her face, there was no turning back now, her baby had gone, gone forever! She got back to the car and froze, she had nothing anymore, nobody even cared anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie had no idea what to do anymore. Her baby had gone, miles away to New York. She felt like burying herself in work for the rest of her life but she knew it would do her no good. She finally managed to compose herself and go home. On the doorstep was Audrey, Connie's mother in law. Connie was dreading this conversation but still invited her inside, she was asking if Grace was okay, Connie just nodded not feeling in the mood for chatting. It wasn't long before Connie told Audrey to get lost because she was so upset. Audrey made no complaints and just left. It was now 3pm, Zoe asked her to be in by 4 so she needed to get ready. She took her outfit in a bag which was a white blouse and short black pencil skirt with black 6 inch heels, then changed into her biker gear. She had next to no make up on but bright red lips and her hair was scraped back into a messy bun. She had decided to go in on her motorbike so once her gear was on she decided to set off. Racing down roads and in and out of cars, she was crazy but after all she had just lost her daughter. Connie felt a wave of dizziness come upon her and within a few seconds she had crashed her bike, her leg trapped underneath. Slipping in and out of consciousness she had no idea what to do...


	3. Chapter 3

It was now a few minutes later and she had regaines most coniousness, she was very drousy but could make out voices and some shapes. She was used to fussing over others not people fussing over her. About 10 minutes after the crash the wait was over,mthempara,edics had finally arrived and were shocked by what they saw. It was Tamzin and Jeff and they knew Connie well, they knew she was a fighter and would never give up. They were both kitted out and had brought a stretcher over not knowing the extent of Connie's injuries. Connie knew she was going to have some life changing injuries as for one she couldn't feel her legs which for sure meant spinal injuries. Jeff was supporting her head whilst Tamzin was checking her over and fitting her to the spinal board. Connie wanted to scream in pain but she had no energy left in her. She knew falling asleep wouldn't help either, she just wanted her daughter back. In what seemed like forever they were finally in the back of the ambulance and travelling to Holby which took them around 5 minutes as the roads were clear. They pulled up outside and nobody knew who was in the back of this ambulance. They decided it would be best to fetch Zoe from inside before unloading the stretcher. Each and every second they waited Connie was in more and more pain as she had refused pain relief. Tamzin went rushing in to find her but it was no good, she was nowhere to be seen. Charlie, he knew Connie better than anyone, he could help. Tamzin rushed over and told Charlie the brief story. He was shocked as Connie was normally so careful on her bike but today was different. He rushed to reception and asked them calmly to find Zoe and each second he got more and more uncomfortable knowing what had happened. The staff had no idea what was going on until Jeff comes barging in and screams 'She's gone into Cardiac Arrest, we need to bring he in, like now!' There was no time left, they had to bring her in.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Tamzin and Jeff had gone running out shortly followed by Charlie. She was getting worse by the minute, Jeff had started compressions and then Tamzin saw Zoe walking into the car park. Charlie told her to hurry up as he needed her help and she ran over not knowing what to expect. Then she realised, it was Connie. Zoe then stated the obvious saying that we need to get her to resus asap but you could tell she was so nervous. Tamzin ran inside and told everyone to get resus prepared as there was someone coming in. They all did as they were told and so Zoe, Jeff, Charlie and Tamzin whelled Connie in on the stretcher. Luckily there wasn't anyone at reception and the corridors were more or less empty. In resus there was Cal and Robyn dealing with another patient and somehow they didn't notice Connie being wheeled in behind them. Jeff was still doing CPR and a few minutes later Zoe took over. Soon they got an output and so Jeff and Tamzin left with everyone outside asking questions about who was in resus. They never replied and tears started to fill up in Tamzin's eyes as her and Connie were really good friends. Jeff pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. All the staff looked so puzzled as nobody had a clue what was going on. Jeff looked around not knowing whether he should explain or not, he eventually came to the decision that he would. He asked Louise to gather everyone up in reception so he could tell them what had gone on. Everyone was there within around 5 minutes and then Jeff started to explain how Connie had had an accident on her bike but he assured everyone she would pull through. Tamzin couldn't cope anymore and had ran outside and Jeff excused himself and ran after her. Tamzin had got in tee ambulance and had started cleaning out the pool of blood on the floor which the cut on Connie's leg had made. Jeff knew that something was wrong, he knew they were bestfriends and bestfriends tell each other everything. He eventually plucked up the courage to ask what was wrong. At first she was very reluctant to tell him what was wrong but eventually she blurted out that Connie was pregant, Jeff stood in shock trying to take in what he had just been told but none of it really went in. Then all of a sudden he ran back in the hospital...


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff ran as fast as he could, he had no idea how helpful this information would be but he thought it might help somehow. He reached resus, opened the door and called Zoe in. He revealed that Tamzin told him that Connie was pregnant and that it probably wasn't helpful but he felt it easier to tell you. Zoe nodded and got the ultrasound kit. She decided not to tell anyone this new information as it could be irelevent now but she had to check. To Zoes amazement there was a steady heartbeat to the young one, she had never seen an accident like this where an unborn had survived but Connie would not give up on this baby that easily. Zoe was about to walk out of resus when she heard a familiar soft voice, Connie was awake! Zoe rushed back over and the first thing Connie said was about her being pregnant, Zoe had told Connie that Tamzin told her and that the baby is a fighter and has not yet given up like its mum. Connie wasn't sure how this had happened but this baby was just like her, a fighter! Zoe asked if she wanted her to call anyone but Connie shook her head despite knowing that Grace would want to know what had happened to her. Zoe just said that Connie needed to get some sleep so she had to leave her. Connie felt tears filling up in her eyes knowing that she didn't want to be alone for a moment longer. Zoe had Connie's phone and it kept going off, she wanted to look but Connie's life was private, she didn't want to interfere more than she had to. Zoe had loads of important paperwork to get on with but Connie's phone kept going off distracting Zoe from doing her work. Zoe didn't want to look but if she wanted to do any work she had to turn the phone off. She clicked the middle button on Connie's iPhone and was surprised by what she saw. All her recent messages were from Sam and then she saw it, Grace had gone to live with him in America. There was no way Grace could know what had happened to her mother so she decided to do the right thing... Tell Grace the truth. 


End file.
